


The 'Which Superhero is better' debate

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they argue to who was a better superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Which Superhero is better' debate

Clint knew his husband was a fan of the good Captain.

Okay, so maybe obsessed is a better word, but he couldn’t care less. Phil was a fan of the Captain America, and was a friend to Steve Rogers. While most men would think that they have the same personalities, the Captain and Steve could not be more different.

While Steve was into abstract art - chaotically beautiful, the Captain was tactical - everything in its place. Steve liked to sleep in, the Captain was always on high alert. Steve ate like a caveman, the Captain insisted on a balanced diet. Steve was clumsy at best of times, the Captain never missed a beat.

Clint wasn’t as big a fan though. Captain America was great. It’s just that Iron Man was better.

"Excuse you?!" Phil interrupted.

Clint winced at the sound of the voice. Dr. Banner started to back away slowly, because quite frankly, A Phil Coulson that wants to defend the Captain’s honor is scarier than a hulked out Banner. The hulk had rage; Coulson had facts, files from WWII, sitreps, canon knowledge, different verses knowledge  _and_  rage.

"In what way is  _Iron Man_  better than Captain America?” Phil asked encasing the Iron Man in exaggerated air quotes. For what, Clint isn’t really sure.

Clint didn’t want to do this, not with Phil. Not with his husband. They aren’t fighting over who the better superhero is. It’s petty and stupid and doesn’t merit their attent-

"All he does around is fly around and look pretty!"

 _Wait- What?_  Okay, the gloves are off now.

"That’s rich. And what? America’s National Icon isn’t?"

"Captain America is a Hero! He’s one of the reason why America continues to stand the way it does now!"

"Iron Man is a Hero too! He’s saved lives from terrorists  _outside of America”_

"Iron Man is nothing but a flashy suit with fancy weapons! Captain America is talent and unparalleled bravery"

"Weapons specifically designed to keep the world safe. and keeping said world from harm requires bravery, I think. And  _what talent?_  Literally, all he does is fling that shield around.”

"Oh? Like Iron Man does stuff besides fly around and crash into buildings?"

"He calculates and analyzes the situation based on the minimum damage he, his team and the city will get."

"Is that what it is? I thought it was called reckless self-endangerment and total disregard for the people who care about him!"

"It takes a genius to follow the way Iron Man thinks!"

"And what? You’re a genius now?"

"Captain America sure isn’t if all he knows is to tell Iron Man what stupid stunt he pulled after practically saving the world single-handedly."

“ _single-handedly?_  You’re right, I forgot Iron Man doesn’t know what it means to be a team player!”

"And all Captain America can do is boss people around!"

Tony ran back to the living room with freshly made popcorn. “What’d I miss?” he asked as he sat beside Steve, watching the two agents fight in front of them. 

"I think Phil just called you selfish and Clint just called me bossy."

"Ooh. Good one. Think they can go on defaming us any longer?"

"Oh yeah. Which one do you think is sleeping on the couch?"

"Whoever loses." Tony shrugs. "This is gonna be one long debate." he grins. 

"Only because you’re insufferable."

"And you’re a jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/84136385551/if-i-asked-nicely-would-you-tell-me-what-comic)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The 'Which Superhero is better' debate [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412211) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
